


Not Supposed To Be

by QueerHeart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Jeyna Marriage, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Theyna, Handmaiden Annabeth, Handmaiden Hazel, Prince Jason, Princess Reyna, Princess Thalia, Reyna’s Dogs, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerHeart/pseuds/QueerHeart
Summary: Jason is supposed to marry Reyna as an alliance for their kingdoms, Thalia comes with him to Reyna’s kingdom. Reyna thinks Jason’s fine and all, but Thalia tho. Thalia likes Reyna secretly, as she hasn’t come out. Reyna wonders if she’s as straight as she thought she was.





	Not Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this by something on the internet. So partial credits to the person who made what inspired me. Anyway, this ship is kind of a controversial one, but I think it could be canon, but it very well might not even be possible. But, I’m happy to keep it fanon, just so long as it stays adorable and I ship it. If you don’t ship it, that’s fine, but please don’t attack me. :p

Reyna’s POV

Well, today is the day. At least, that’s what everyone told me. The day that I was going to meet my prince. The one. My ‘soulmate’. The alliance for the kingdom, won through an arranged marriage. I sighed softly, realization finally getting the better of me. I had to marry a man I didn’t love. As my handmaidens delicately wove each strand of my long dark hair into an elaborately braided masterpiece, sadness embroidered itself into my heart, my throat slowly tightened to the point where, combined with the pressure of the corset I was wearing, it became a battle for each breath. I drew in a deep, shuddering, painful gulp of air and released it with a small sob. My favourite handmaiden, Hazel wrapped her warm, chocolate coloured arms around my shoulders, being careful not to wrinkle my deep purple cape or let her frizzy cinnamon toast coloured hair tangle in the dainty pins keeping my own hair up. “It’ll all be okay.” She promised quietly into my ear. I prayed she was right. Maybe I could learn to love.

Jason’s POV

My shoulders slumped lower the further we got from our castle. I had known since childhood that I would be married to Princess Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and it hadn’t bothered me. Until I was 17, when I met Piper. She was a kitchen worker, one day tasked with bringing me soup while I was sick in bed. My family hadn’t visited me since I came down with my illness, as they thought it contagious. Piper had cheered me up, keeping me company long past the time required to bring me my food. Our friendship had slowly grown into more. And now, everything was over. I had confided my secret romance in no one but my sister, Thalia. She looked up from her book, shifting her gaze to me from across the carriage we were sharing. She noticed my downhearted expression and moved to sit beside me, putting her dark head on my shoulder, her presence yielding a little comfort. “I’m sorry this is happening. I tried to change their minds.” I knew she had attempted to convince our parents to let me marry someone of my choice, but I also knew they wanted this alliance so badly that it was pointless. “Besides,” my parents had consoled. “Princess Reyna is a very pretty girl.” Yeah, right. Compared to Piper? Not a chance. Thalia’s voice pulled me back to reality. “We’re almost there.” She gave my hand a brief squeeze before shifting back to her old place on the other side of the small-ish space. She always treated me like a little kid. Ok, yeah, she’s my big sister, but still. I kind of love it though. It makes me feel safe. I’m gonna miss her. She’ll be ruling my old home, while I’ll be co-ruling my new one. With Reyna. The “pretty” princess to replace Piper. Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad.

Thalia’s POV

I furrowed my brow, glancing occasionally up from my mythology book to see my brother’s sad face and have to avert my eyes back to my book to keep from stopping the carriage, getting out, knocking out the driver, grabbing the reins, picking up Piper from the castle kitchens, and running away to the forest to ensure Jason’s happiness. I wanted the world for him. I couldn’t find true love, as girls+girls was not a thing our kingdom was very... Nice about, but I wanted Jason to find his forever, and Reyna... Is not necessarily his type. He doesn’t really like the intense/powerful/warrior vibe. Piper’s more his speed. Easygoing/kind/warm/welcoming is his style. All the same, I knew that his options Reyna or banishment. Yep, we have loving parents. Read the sarcasm here. Their kingdom’s wellbeing has always come first, and this marriage was a symbol of a very important alliance between our formerly war-torn kingdoms. I was coming along on this fun time to keep Blondie out of trouble while our parents ran the kingdom. We didn’t even know if they would come to the wedding. Get in, big wedding, get out. But leave the brother.

Reyna’s POV

I was alone in my quarters, wishing Hazel were here to hold me. She made me feel safer, like a little girl in her mother’s arms. She was kind of all I had anymore. My parents died, and ever since my older sister Hylla left to go rule over the Amazon Rainforest, the Prime Minister has been running the country. And I’d be ruling it, as soon as I marry this Jason Grace. I guess I was excited to rule, I had and have so many ideas on improving the kingdom. But... I don’t know. I guess I’m being silly. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I head down to the dog corridor, taking in the beautiful frescoes and marble pillars that lined the walls. Once I reached my destination, I smiled and whistled for my two favourite dogs. Aurum and Argentum ran to my side, ready for a trot in the garden. I rubbed their heads and we walk briskly to the rose garden. I breathe in the perfumed air, a slight breeze rustling the bushes and causing my slightly uncomfortable gown to billow slightly as I walked. I relax, just a little. Then I hear it. The sound of carriage wheels on cobblestones. They’re here. My anxiety peaked and I almost ran the dogs back to their handlers. Hazel met me in the entrance hall, an encouraging smile painting her face with the warm glow I’ve begun to associate with her. Her hair was tucked into a loose braid, and she scurried over to me and fixed my hair, her brow creasing ever so slightly. “How did you already mess it up? I did it not even 45 minutes ago!” She chuckled softly, seemingly notifying me that she wasn’t really mad. She put her hands on my shoulder and nodded once, satisfied that she had contained the one stray hair. I rolled my eyes, smiling. “Thank you.” We hurried to our carefully plotted positions as the guard announced the presence of my fiancé and his sister. “The Graces, Highness.” They entered the palace, walking gracefully. Heh. The name fits, I guess. The one I presume to be Jason walks in first, a golden circlet resting on his blonde hair. He wears blue pants and a matching blue jacket, a white shirt mostly concealed beneath. He is handsome, they weren’t lying about that. He’s more muscular than I pictured, and his blue eyes caught the light just right. But then my eyes wandered to his sister, and my heart skips a beat. She’s hot. NO. She’s beautiful, I can’t think she’s hot. I can’t. But... Her black hair is not a usual princess style, close cropped on one side, and spiky but flowy on the other side, just brushing her sharp jaw. Her electric blue eyes looked full of mischief and adventure. She has this sly smile, like she could whip out a bow and shoot me in an instant. She’s short, in comparison to her brother, or even me. She’s slim, but almost as muscular as her brother. Just... A little softer. But still like she could knock me out with one fluid, elegant move. She was wearing a tight silvery midnight blue gown that flairs out just below her hips into gentle waves and ruffles of fabric. She had her arms crossed her arms across her chest, just under the neckline. She has a silver necklace, dainty but in the shape a lightning bolt that matches the silver bangles on each wrist. She caught my gaze and smirked. I looked away, heat rising to my cheeks. I tried to get the same feeling I got with Thalia when I look at Jason, but I just couldn’t. I shook my head in the gentlest way I could, focussing back on the formalities for this greeting, so carefully written and memorized. “Greetings. I do so hope that you found your journey here pleasant?” Jason replied, his voice slightly stiff. “Yes, thank you for asking. If I may, you look lovely.” Of course I do. Hazel worked very hard today. “You may. Thank you. Would you join me in a light dinner on the balcony?” It was Thalia that answered that time. “Yes please. I’m STARVING.” I laughed, the casual nature in which she said it catching me off guard. Jason elbowed her as she grinned, causing the butterflies in my heart to flutter. “Right this way,” I said, stifling more laughter.

Jason’s POV

The palace is beautiful. Reyna led us to the balcony, and I whisper-yelled to my sister. “Bad first impression, sis. Too casual!” I said through my teeth. “Shut up, she can probably hear us. Plus, she laughed.” I rolled my eyes. “Do you think that matters?” I seethed. She rolled her eyes in return. Suddenly, sunlight blinded me and I winced. When my eyes had adjusted, I saw a feast of sandwiches and fruits and little cakes set out on small tables. The balcony looked over a rose garden, the flowers’ perfume tickling my nose like a feather. Thalia dropped into a chair and picked up a sandwich and started munching. I started to pull a chair for Reyna, but she grabbed it from me with a brisk “I’ve got it.” And sat down. Thalia laughs, her eyes dancing with humour. I sat, feeling the blush before it came. Reyna began picking grapes and nibbling them. She must have the same appetite as me right now. Which is to say, barely any. I manage to swallow half of a sandwich before I had to stop and began to speak to distract from the scarily little amount food I was eating. “You have a beautiful palace.” Did I already say that? No, I said that she looked lovely. Thalia saved me from embarrassing myself and inserted herself into the conversation. “These sandwiches are great, by the way. Hey, random question, but do you have any dogs?” To anyone but me, that sounds random. But I knew she said that because she knows dogs calm me down. I really need some calming down. Reyna seems unfazed by the question. “Yes, I have ten. But I have two favourites.” Then she loosed a piercing whistle and after a moment, two large dogs rushed up to her and started to nuzzle her. One of them came and rested his head on my lap, sniffing my hand. I pet his head, already relaxing. “That’s Argentum.” Reyna’s voice startled me. “Hey, Argentum.” I whispered with a smile. Argentum exhaled contentedly as I scratched behind his ears. At least if I married Reyna, I get to see these dogs every day. A small silver lining, certainly, but it’s better than nothing. I sighed. My world was spinning, and the only thing that kept me grounded was this dog, the smell of the roses, and the soft music that had begun to play from somewhere below us. I could stay in this moment forever. But one person would make this more beautiful. And it wasn’t Reyna.

Thalia’s POV

Reyna had left the balcony, probably to clear her head, or to let us to clear ours. I patted my full stomach. “Some lunch, huh Jason?” It was a moment before he responded. “I didn’t eat much. Thanks for asking about the dogs.” Reyna had left Argentum (clearly Jason’s favourite) in our care whilst she completed some tasks. She’s a good person. While intense/powerful/warrior wasn’t my brother’s type, it’s certainly mine. I shook my head, probably confusing Jason. But I can’t have these thoughts. Jason is marrying this girl. I had to repeat that command in my brain so many times to drive it out, but it would most definitely come back later and attack me when I least expect it, most likely when I’m sleeping, or trying to. Two girls came on to the balcony and led me and Jason to our separate rooms. The girl who was leading me had golden curls that cascaded down to the middle of her back, sharp, gray eyes, and a tall, athletic build. “What’s your name?” I asked. She hesitated a moment before answering. “I’m Annabeth.” We walked in silence for the rest of the short trip. “Here you are.” She opened the door with a slight curtsy, which made me uncomfortable, as I didn’t like it when people treated me like I was better than them. “Please, don’t curtsy.” Annabeth seemed startled a the request, but nodded to show that she understood. She led me into my room and gave me a brief tour of the large space. After she was done showing me all of the many bathrooms, closets, and activities, she showed me to a little bell by the door. After she had pointed it out, I realized there were many like it about every 20 meters. Annabeth answered my unspoken question. “I’ll be your handmaiden during your stay. If you ever need anything, you can ring one of the bells and I’ll help you.” With that, she left me alone in my muddled thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer then I thought it would. If you want more, let me know! All your support means so much.


End file.
